TC and Snowy
by Raymoney
Summary: The story of a new trainer and his alolan Vulpix (better summary in story)


**W** **hat's up everybody raymoney back with a brand new story now cofession time i love Pokémon hell in all honesty I love RPGs in general so I thought it'd be a great idea to to wow a Pokémon story** **in fact it's thanks to a really close personal friend that the idea of snowy came to** **because for Christmas a couple of years ago she sent me a package and in it was all sorts of Pokémon goodies including a team rocket hat and a alolan Vulpix plush who she and I decided is called snowy so fingers crossed I can make this work**

 **disclaimer:** I don't own Pokémon that's Nintendo and game freak

 **summary:** New Pokémon trainer T.C. is not like other Pokemon trainers, when he was an infant he was left abandoned in the mountainous region of articos to be found by his adoptive mother Annabelle Joy the local nurse. While on vacation years ago he finds an injured stray alolan vulpix who he names snowy and decides to raise her with love and care. Present day he embarks on his new Pokémon journey with his faithful snowy by his side to help him become a champion.

 **Prologue**

The winds howling violently and the snow was coming down from the sky fast, while in different regions this would be considered extreme weather it is perfectly normal weather for the mountain region of articos, the place wasn't a big tourist attraction only a place for a trainer to pass by for a couple of days tops no one really vacations in the mountains, the locals are not known to be hostile they keep to themselves and never ruffle anyone's feathers heck they could even brag about a couple of elite four members in different regions specializing in ice types but that's not about them this story will focus a new trainer.

 **10 years ago:**

It's a dark night as a pink haired woman with blue eyes exits her Pokémon center after another hard days work, she walks home to her humble cottage while her life wasn't exciting by any stretch of the imagination she could take solace in knowing she hasn't had to deal with a criminal organization it was a mundane life but it was her life. She adjusts her coat to keep herself safe from the cold however, as she was walking home she heard crying from an infant, she follows the crying to an alley until she sees the source of the crying, in the alley the nurse found a child swaddled in a dirty blanket not in proper clothing for the mountains and is free pickings for the predatory Pokémon that have a taste for flesh.

"Oh my!", exclaimed the nurse as she picked up the child, when she picked him up she noticed his green eyes and dark brown hair.

It was obvious he was out there for a while so she decided to take the child to the Pokémon center no the infant wasn't a Pokémon he was just a regular human like Joy herself, however she could help him with the basics and she does have experience with human like pokemon. So she decided to examine him with the help of hey assistant Pokémon (an Audino whose she's known since hey days while training to become a nurse) she made sure the child was well fed and warm and that the child wasn't sick or dealing with hypothermia. As the night passed the child's crying seized and he was lulled to sleep in a makeshift crib the nurse and her audino were sitting in a adjacent to keep an eye on him and think over what to do. With her Audino looking at her with a worried look over the child, the nurse knew she had one option since she didn't want to risk the child being left at an orphanage and forced to spend his whole life there and it was obvious he didn't have relatives to care for him in the region she knew what she had to do. She's would raise him as her own flesh and blood deep down she knew this is what she was wanted and she was glad this child came into her life, she nodded to Audino confirming her decision causing the Pokémon to replace that look of worry with a slight smile. She walked into the room and saw him sleeping in his makeshift crib, she picked him up and he him close to her, the infant nuzzled close to her.

"It's ok little one mommy's here." said the nurse

She knew there was still a nagging issue all this time making sure he was safe and healthy this child was still missing something, a name. The nurse thought long about the a name that she felt would be perfect for her new child.

"TC you look like a TC"

The young baby squealed in delight it looks like the infant loved his new name, the nurse stroked her sons back and felt happy with this new challenge.

 **5 years later**

TC and his mother the Pokemon nurse decided to leave the mountains and have a picnic in a nearby park the pair had a lovely time little did they know this day would be a special one for TC. While Annabelle and TC were heading back up to their home back in the mountains TC heard a whining in the nearby bushes. Despite his mother's protests he know he had to check to make sure a Pokémon wasn't in danger. As he cleared the brush he noticed it, an injured Vulpix pup from the Alola region. TC bent down to pick up the Vulpix, she was scared but came to realize he wasn't going to hurt her and nuzzled close to him,TC looked at his mother and asked.

"Mom, is there a way to help her?"said the child with a worried look ok his face.

"Oh of course I can TC we just need to get her to a Pokémon center."

TC and his mother were able to to find said Pokémon center, Annabelle say TC down while she got to work. The Alolan Vulpix wasn't too badly injured from the looks of it she was in a bad fight and was escaping from either a predator Pokémon or some grunt from a crime syndicate either way this Vulpix was lucky to escape. An hour had passed when Annabelle came into the waiting room to inform TC.

"Oh Mom will the Vulpix be ok?"Said TC with a worried look on his face

With an easing smile on her face Annabelle calmed down her son.

"She had a few scratches and bruises but she'll make a full recovery, how about you give her a visit?"

With an eager shake of his head TC followed Annabelle into the room the Vulpix was in and the when she saw him the Vulpix ran into arms right away knowing who her savior was and nuzzled him close.

"Are you going to name her?"Annabelle asked

"Huh?"TC asked back.

"If you're going to keep her you'll have to name her."Annabelle responded with a warm smile on her face.

TC looked into the Vulpix's blue eyes and he thought of a name that would be great for her.

"Snowy, her name is Snowy."TC said

The newly christened Snowy yipped in approved and kisses TC on the cheek, happy with her new role in the family.

 **Present day**

TC has just finished up packing his things and putting on his coat and hat.

"Are you ready Snowy?"TC asked

Snowy barked to confirm the answer to his question. Just as TC was about to leave carry Snowy and his bag he say Annabelle in the living room waiting to wish him off.

"This is it."TC said to his mother a look of pride in her eyes she wrapped her arms around him in a warm embrace.

"You and Snowy are going to do great things son."said Annabelle

"We'll do our best mom."said TC excited for his new Pokémon Adventure

Just as TC was about to leave for the bus to the Pokémon lab his mom gave him some advise.

"Ok call me at every Pokémon center your visit, be careful of certain Pokémon and people some I'd then could be grunts for criminals and call me if you need any advice."Annabelle said

"Yes ma'am."TC said as he saw the bus and left.

"One more thing."

TC turned around.

"I love you."

"I love you too Mom."

 **to be continued...**

 **Well the end for now but more chapters are coming in the future and I'm excited to see where this story will go**

 **Raymoney out**


End file.
